


Touch of Your Love

by escapedthesarlacc



Series: Captain Rex/Cess Jonos Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Finger Sucking, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, dom!wolffe, public makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: Months before Cess knew Rex existed, she went to 79s with Rena and met a certain Commander of the Wolfpack.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s)
Series: Captain Rex/Cess Jonos Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Touch of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the greater Cess and Rena extended universe. Rena Darklighter belongs to @jango-fettish and I give her a thousand kisses for letting me borrow her, for reading this, and for suggesting the title. Cess and Rena 4ever.

Cess usually loved going to 79s. For its divey reputation, she always had a great time with good music and enjoyable company. Tonight though, she just wasn't feeling like herself. It had been another long week at work, Callista being as understanding as possible but still throwing seemingly endless assignments Cess' way. The preparation for the GAR uniform contest was taking its toll on both of them and Cess couldn't wait to finish the submission once and for all. 

Rena decided that enough was enough and insisted on taking Cess, spending hours helping with her makeup and outfit. Cess toddled on heels that were much taller than she normally wore, in a dress that was much lower cut than she would wear any other night. But Rena was persuasive, always there to hype her up and boost her confidence when Cess needed it. "Come on," Rena mused, leaning over to fluff Cess' short dark curls, "You look fantastic."

Cess rolled her eyes, sizing herself up in the mirror. Rena had lined Cess's dark eyes with gold, making the flecks of amber in them look like precious metal. Her lips painted a dark red, Rena swearing, "there's no way you won't be turning heads left and right.”

Cess laughed as she looked at her reflection, barely recognizing the person staring back at her. She had to admit, it felt good to be pampered. Rena never failed to make Cess feel special but after this week it was extra appreciated. The dress took a little convincing, a tight black silky thing with a plunging neckline and a high hem. "Yeah, there's no way you can wear a bra with this," Rena admitting, cupping Cess' breasts over the fabric, "It's way too low."

"You don't think they'll fall out?" Cess asked, looking down at the coverage.

"You should be fine, but just in case," Rena zipped into her room and grabbed fabric tape, waving it triumphantly, "Titty tape!"

Cess truly would be lost without Rena. Her best friend had almost an uncanny ability to know when she needed cheering up and how to scoop her up and bring her back to life. It didn't hurt that Rena oozed confidence; she was beautiful and charming and deeply kind and perfectly complemented Cess in every way. Cess took the tape and secured the center of the dress to her skin, shimmying a bit to ensure the seal. "You don't think this is too much?" Cess asked. 

Rena rolled her blazing green eyes. "No," she said simply, "You'll break hearts tonight."

"What about you?" Cess gestured to Rena. 

Her purple skin shimmered in the light; Cess was certain Rena applied some light body glitter to her cleavage and shoulders. Her eyes were lined with her usual perfection and her dress hung to her like she was born in it. The material always blew Cess' mind: it seemed to change color from blues to purples to silvers, as Rena moved all the while clinging to every curve. Rena shrugged in response to Cess' question. "We'll see," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Cess knew Rena had been hooking up with an ARC Trooper, nothing serious but often enough that they usually spent most of their time in each other's company on nights like these. Cess had heard them more often than she had seen him, the moans coming from Rena's room on the nights he came over enough confirmation of his skills. "Now get your bag and let's go, before I start to think about wanting to fuck you myself," Rena said with a wink, slapping Cess's ass as she walked by. 

The pair hailed an air taxi with ease, giggling over possible scenarios of how the night could unfold. "Just don't hook up with a shiny," Rena said, "They're too eager."

"Who said I was looking to hook up with someone?"

Rena shot her a look and Cess felt her face flush. It had been ages since Cess had gotten laid, her last relationship ending last year when she walked in on her boyfriend balls deep in someone else. Rena was there to hold her when she cried and pulled her out of the depression she has sunk into. The stress she was feeling this week was nothing like the despair she once knew and Cess knew Rena wanted nothing else but to see her best friend happy. It wasn't that Cess wasn't interested in sex, it had just taken longer than she would care to admit in getting over her ex and work had been almost overwhelming in the interim. Cess knew an opportunity when it presented itself and tonight was the first in a long time where she felt free. 

79s was already buzzing by the time the taxi pulled up, the music thudding in a way that made Cess' heart race and skin tingle in anticipation. Rena paid the credits, always remembering to tip handsomely, and pushed Cess out of the cab. "Let's go Cessy!" Rena exclaimed, her laugh rising above the pounding bass as she pulled her inside. 

79s was as loud and bright as usual. Cess' head spun as Rena dragged her to the bar, ordering a few shots to get them started. Cess held her glass aloft, wondering what to toast to. "To new experiences," Rena said, the side of her mouth curled in a knowing smile. 

Cess clinked her glass with hers and downed the shot. It was fruity but still strong, the alcohol burning as it made its way down her throat. "Rena," a voice said behind them, "Good to see you."

They both turned and faced the ARC Trooper. If Cess wasn't able to recognize him by his distinct double pauldron and goatee, the tattoo on his right temple would have done the trick. "Hello Fives," Rena mused, her voice like crushed velvet.

Rena could charm the pants off anyone and it was clear Fives was already under her spell. "It's been a while," he said, leaning on the bar in a way that he was brushing up against Rena's arm but still puffing out his chest. 

Cess smirked as she watched their power play in front of her. Rena clearly held the upper hand even as she ran her fingers along the lip of his pauldron and batted her eyes in his direction. Fives was eager to impress her, quickly ordering drinks for all three of them and pointing out the sought-after table his brothers snagged earlier. Cess looked over to see a group of blue and white armored men crowded in a booth, downing beers and laughing as they slapped each other on the back. It was a kind of familiarity a group of brothers shared, the comfort of knowing each other so well in an environment where they could let their hair down. "Cess, you coming?" Rena asked, Fives' arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

Cess shrugged and followed them to the booth. It was a tight squeeze, but after Fives introduced them they all somehow managed to fit. Rena was practically in Fives’ lap and Cess was shoved between a medic and another trooper. The conversation was pleasant, the troopers were funny and inviting in that easy-going way. The music shifted to an upbeat popular song and Rena shrieked, pulling Fives to his feet and onto the dance floor. "Cess!" She yelled over her shoulder, "Come on!"

One thing Cess always appreciated about Rena is that she never made her feel like a third wheel, she always looked out for her and made sure she was having a good time. "Want to dance?" the trooper to her right asked, offering his hand. 

Cess nodded and joined him on the dance floor. The music ran in time with her pulse, thudding deliciously throughout her body. The trooper, Jesse was his name, moved in time with her, his hands finding their way to her hips as he pressed against her. It was fun to dance with a stranger; Jesse's broad hands covered almost her entire back and made Cess feel wanted for the first time in a long time. Rena was right, Cess did deserve a night out and have some fun. She looked over and saw Rena and Fives lost in their own world, Fives' thigh jammed between Rena's legs as they moved to the beat.

Jesse’s commlink on his wrist beeped and he sighed as he pulled it to his ear. “Jesse, General Skywalker needs us back on base,” the commanding voice crackled through.

Jesse rolled his eyes, his entire neck moving with the motion. “Of course, Captain. I’ll meet you at the door.” He turned to Cess, his apology already in his eyes.

“I understand,” Cess said with a comforting laugh, “Duty calls.”

“I had a nice time with you,” Jesse replied before jerking his thumb in the direction of the door, “But Mr. Rules-N-Regs will have my ass if I keep him waiting for one second longer.”

Cess pushed herself on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse, but could only see a flash of short, blond hair by the exit. “See you around?” Cess said. She wasn’t looking for anything in particular, but she enjoyed his company and wanted to be polite.

Jesse smiled in a way that made the fine lines around his eyes crinkle and nodded before he turned on his heel and was swallowed by the crowd.

Rena and Fives had resorted to making out on the dancefloor, pressing so close together Cess was sure they would consume each other. She made her way to the bar in an attempt to feel less awkward, suddenly alone in a sea of sweaty bodies. “What can I get you?” the bartender asked, throwing his bar rag over his shoulder.

Cess ordered a cocktail and spun around on her barstool to watch the crowd in front of her. The music shifted to a slower song and people were coupling up around her, pulling each other close as they swayed to the music. It was something she liked about 79s, that even in the middle of the war there was still love, even if it was only for the night. She felt the presence of a body next to her and turned to look. A clone stood at her side, dressed in grey and white painted armor with a dark grey kama around his waist. His hair was cropped short and tidy and his jaw was tense, a stoic expression on his face. He was intimidating even before Cess noticed the jagged scar that ran down the right side of his face, intersected by a cybernetic eye. Cess smiled at him. He grunted in response.

“Look at all of them. You wouldn’t know they were soldiers at this moment,” he said, gesturing to the dance floor.

“I think it’s sweet,” Cess said, “A nice break.”

He rolled his eyes, but Cess caught his slight smile before he took a swig of his beer. “I’m Cess,” she said, offering her hand.

“Wolffe. Commander Wolffe,” he replied, shaking her hand.

She should have known he was a higher-ranking officer by the no-nonsense way he carried himself, all squared shoulders and hard-set jaw. She wondered if that came with the job description, considering the way Jesse’s captain whisked him away. “Well, nice to meet you,  _ Comman _ _ der  _ Wolffe,” she lifted her drink to him and he raised an eyebrow before mimicking her motions.

Like all clones, he was handsome, being given the gift of good genetics from birth. His dark hair, though perfectly maintained, had a hint of curl from the perspiration at his forehead. His skin was a dark tan and his thick eyebrows, though seemingly permanently knotted, framed his face perfectly. Cess had to admit, the cybernetic eye was his most noticeable feature, especially juxtaposed against his scar. It was no wonder he was alone, his glare most likely scared off any would-be suitors. If that’s what he was even looking for, anyway. “Most civs don’t come to 79s alone,” he said, sitting down on the empty barstool next to her.

“I didn’t,” Cess replied, gesturing to the crowded room, “My best friend is out there somewhere.”

Wolffe scanned the crowd as if he was looking for Rena himself “And she just left you alone?” he questioned, eyebrow cocked.

Cess shook her head. “Not at all! I’m here because I want to be,” she said defiantly.

Wolffe stared at her and Cess felt like she was being inspected. She knew he had a right to be suspicious; a lot of people came to 79s only looking for hookups, to have the bragging rights of saying they bedded a trooper.

She sucked down the last of her drink, the ice shaking in the glass as she placed it back down on the bar. “Do you want another drink?” Wolffe asked.

Cess shook her head. “I think I want to dance.”

She wasn’t drunk at all, she was barely tipsy, but the few drinks gave her enough confidence to channel her inner Rena. She took Wolffe’s hand in her own and pulled him forward, giving him enough time to toss back the dregs of his beer before following her. 

The music swung upbeat again, some electronic dance song with a lot of bass that Cess had heard before at Rena’s job. Though it was more beat-heavy than lyrical, it always made Cess feel good about herself and she moved easily with it. Wolffe watched her for a moment, the flashing lights of the club dancing off her face before he spun her around and pressed against her backside. Cess  _ was _ beautiful, even if she didn’t see it in herself all the time. Rena was stunning, almost intoxicating in her beauty, and standing next to her Cess sometimes felt overshadowed. But right now, Cess felt untouchable. 

Wolffe’s fingers grabbed at her dress almost possessively and she felt a familiar fire ladling into her lower belly, a feeling she hadn’t felt in months. She rolled her back against his hard plastoid armor, smirking as she heard his gasp of surprise in her ear. She wanted to know how his lips felt on hers, how his thick, calloused fingers would feel running across her skin. She reached up to touch his face, to somehow bring him closer, her fingers grazing the grooves of his scar. He moaned into her touch, something deeply primal in the sound, and spun her back around so he was facing her. They weren’t so much dancing as they were just moving together, saying without words how much they wanted each other. 

There was something deeply private about being on a crowded dance floor. No one was paying attention to the Clone Commander and civilian wrapped up in each other. Wolffe pulled Cess close: she could feel his chest heaving against her, feel the heat of his breath on her face. She looked up at him, her brown eyes impossibly wide in the lighting of 79s. He needed to kiss her, it was the only thing that mattered at this moment. He twisted her hair in his fingers and met her lips with such force, Cess almost saw stars. He kissed her like it was the only thing in the galaxy he was bred to do, damn the war and gunfire he constantly faced. Cess’ fingers scrambled at his armor, desperately trying to find a place to land. 

Her stomach felt like it was dropping through all the levels of Coruscant at once, tumbling free for all that had been lost to her for so long. Wolffe’s mouth opened against her, his tongue tracing her lower lip. She wanted his mouth everywhere: on her neck, across her chest, between her legs. The embers in her belly were now a full-fledged forest fire and she felt the wetness between her thighs. She knew her face was flushed before he pulled away, her chest heaving and hair tangled. “Do you want to--?”

Cess nodded before he finished the sentence. “Somewhere more private?” she said.

Wolffe smiled. She had read his mind. He took her hand in his and led her to a darkened back booth, tucked away from the crowd and as private as one could get in a place like this. “Shinies don’t bother coming back here,” he said proudly, “No one will bother us or even notice we are back here.”

Cess pushed him onto the booth bench, a wave of confidence washing over her. “Good,” she replied, “Now where were we?”

She swung her leg across his midsection, straddling him with her arms around his shoulders. He was so broad, so devastatingly handsome. He closed his eyes as she traced his scar with her finger before she kissed him again, his tongue quickly finding its way in her mouth. Their hips moved together, the rhythm feeling as natural as breathing. They rutted against each other like horny teenagers, his hands pressing her against him in time with his thrusts. “Mmm, Cess,” he groaned, her name like honey on his lips, “I want to feel you.”

“What are you waiting for?” she said, grinding her core into his codpiece as she kissed him.

He found her ass, his large hand gripping the soft flesh before playfully swatting her backside. She yelped against his mouth and he chuckled darkly in response. “You like that, pretty girl?” he asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

Cess pulled her lower lip between her teeth and nodded. “I want you--” she gasped as he spanked her again, “I want--”

“What do you want?” he asked, reaching to take her face in his hand, squeezing her cheeks tightly. His grip was impossibly strong but not painful and Cess wanted more.

“I want you to touch me,” she moaned, rolling her hips against his.

“I  _ am  _ touching you,” he teased, his fingers ghosting her backside.

His touch was feather-light and driving her insane. It felt like her entire body was on fire. “My tits,” she cried out, grabbing his hand from her ass, “I want you to touch my tits!”

If it wasn’t for the plastoid separating them, Cess would have felt Wolffe’s cock jump underneath her. He obeyed, bringing his hands to her chest and squeezing her breasts under the silky fabric of her dress. Cess shut her eyes, her hands on his shoulder steadying her and she got lost in the sensation of another person’s hands on her body. Wolffe seemed to know exactly what she liked without having to guide him, he tweaked at her nipples which were already hardened buds from the friction of the silk. His fingers found the edge of the fabric of her neckline and he looked to her for permission. “Can I?” he asked, his thumbs already against her skin.

She nodded and he pulled her dress open, the tape that held its position all night finally giving way. Her chest was on full display for him and him alone. She felt completely alone in this back booth, but a rush of danger jolted through her. “You’re gorgeous,” he gasped, his hips bucking against hers as he ran his thumbs down her tits, tugging up on her nipples to make them bounce. 

Cess dug her fingers into his hair as he ducked down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Cess always wished her breasts were bigger, something to fill her shirts out just a little more. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Rena said once when Cess complained, “Your tits are fucking perfect. They’re perky while still having shape and look at your nipples! Cess, you’re a goddess.”

Cess didn’t know nipples  _ could _ be perfect. But here, with Wolffe’s teeth grazing the sensitive skin of one and rolling the other between his fingers, she thought Rena had to be right. She rocked her hips back and forth on his armor, hearing him groan as she scratched her nails down his scalp. He pulled back off her with a small  _ pop _ before moving to her other breast. His mouth felt like velvet, the friction of his codpiece against her pussy not enough to satisfy her. “Wolffe,” she cried, helplessly rutting against him, “Wolffe, please.”

He looked up at her, cupping her breasts in his hands and rubbing his thumbs against her nipples. They felt chafed and sensitive and she shuddered as he took on between his thumb and forefinger and twisted. “What do you need? Tell me.”

“I want you inside me,” she said, beyond desperate.

He laughed again. “I’m not going to fuck you on a booth in 79s,” he said as Cess’ heart sunk.

“Please,” she whined, her hips moving faster, “Please, I’m so close.”

He looked her up and down and she suddenly felt exposed, as if she hadn’t spent the last few minutes with her tits out in a dive bar. “You look so pretty though,” he said longingly, flicking her nipple absentmindedly, “I think I can still reward you.”

His large hand made its way from her breast and down her stomach, before resting between her legs. She knew this underwear was beyond ruined, that he could feel how soaked she was already. He slipped his hand under the hem of her dress, running his two fingers against the fabric that was the only thing that separated her slit from his touch, all the while looking at her. She never asked him to stop, she never wanted him to, in fact, she pressed her core against his fingers, asking for more. He pulled her drenched panties to the side, using his thumb to spread her lips. “You’re soaked,” he said, half-astonished.

She didn’t know what to say, she just wanted to feel more of him. “Just...keep touching me,” she said, screwing her eyes shut.

“Look at me,” he said, reaching up to tug her nipple again.

Cess whimpered as he pinched the hardened bud of skin, a feeling that was far more pleasure than pain. “I want you to watch while I finger you,” he said.

It was more of a demand than a request and Cess felt the shockwaves of pleasure roll through her. He used his index and middle finger to part her folds, the cool air hitting her and making flush with almost-embarrassment. She was about to get fingered by a stranger, in the back booth of 79s, and she had never wanted anything more in her life.

He slipped his thumb inside her first. She noticed how large his hands were on the dance floor, but her mouth was almost watering as she watched him gently fuck her with his finger. Her soaking cunt seemed to swallow him and she couldn’t help but jerk her hips against him. “Eh, eh,” he tutted, pulling his finger out of her, “You don’t get to move until I say.”

He pushed two fingers inside her this time, scissoring his fingers to test her. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, moaning as she felt him move inside her. His fingers were thick inside of her, stretching her walls in ways they hadn’t been in ages. “I told you to watch,” he said through gritted teeth, “Watch how your pretty pussy takes me so well.”

Cess looked down, gripping Wolffe’s shoulders as he tucked a third finger inside of her. She felt her thighs shake, her hips desperate to move as his hand-picked up speed. She was grateful for the privacy, the sounds of his fingers disappearing in and out of her making the lewdest sound she had ever heard. He moved with impossible speed, twisting his hand inside her to thumb at her clit. 

Her release was inevitable now. She felt her orgasm building inside her, her skin feeling hot and tight, her heart hammering in her chest so loud she was certain Wolffe could hear it. “Please, please,” she begged, “Can I move?”

Wolffe used his free hand to grip her ass to steady her. “Fuck yourself on my fingers,” he said. 

Cess cried out as she rode his hand, her exposed tits bouncing in Wolffe’s face as she chased her orgasm. He watched her beautiful face as her hips bucked on his finger: her eyes shut tight, one hand still clamped to his shoulder. He felt her walls tightening, he knew she was close. “Let go, Cess,” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear, “I’ve got you.”

She cried out as her orgasm hit her, his name the only thing on her lips. It was like her entire soul was set on fire, as if she was exploding like a supernova, scattering herself across the galaxy. When she opened her eyes, Wolffe was there, his fingers still buried inside her. She heard herself whine as he pulled himself out, an embarrassing squelching sound accompanying the movement. She was breathing as if she had sprinted a mile, her still exposed chest heaving. Wolffe watched her, his eyes fixated on her breasts, before bringing his fingers to her mouth. "Clean them," he said. 

Cess took his wrist, hollowing her cheeks and sucking each finger individually, her eyes never breaking with his. She heard his ragged breathing and took his last finger in deeper, gagging slightly when he hit the back of her throat. “Shit,” he cursed, lolling his head back against the back of the booth.

“I can repay you,” she said, moving his hand back to her breast, sighing as he squeezed her. 

Wolffe shook his head. “I think we need to find your friend. You’ve been missing for quite a while.”

He leaned forward and bit her nipple hard enough to leave a mark, making Cess jump. Something to remember him by. “But that’s unfair to you,” Cess protested as he pulled her dress closed, pressing the tape against her skin.

“Trust me, pretty girl,” he said, his voice smooth and dark, “You’ve done enough for me.”

He captured her mouth in a final searing kiss, his arms wrapped around her back. Cess shivered as he helped her to her feet and they set off to find Rena. Cess spotted her and Fives almost immediately, Rena leaning over the bar and yelling at the bartender. “My friend!” she screamed, “I’m looking for my friend!”

“I better go,” Cess said to Wolffe, “Before this becomes something bigger.”

Wolffe nodded and they stood awkwardly for a moment before Cess spoke. “Thanks, Wolffe,” she said with a smile.

“Nothing of it, gorgeous,” he replied with a smile, tilting his head in a nod.

Cess felt her cheeks burn as she smiled, giving him a final wave before skipping towards Rena. Wait until she heard what she had been up to, Cess thought with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com


End file.
